Mixed Feelings
by Pure-blood Reject
Summary: Sakura never remembered her father being in her life, only her overly friendly mother. As time passed feelings emerged and morphed into something Sakura couldn't name. How will Mebuki feel about these changes? Femslash/Incest THERE IS SEX! Don't read if you can't handle it! Request done for ssvidel3


Request For: ssvidel3

Summary: Sakura never remembered her father being in her life, only her overly friendly mother. As time passed feelings emerged and morphed into something Sakura couldn't name. How will Mebuki feel about these changes? Femslash/Incest THERE IS SEX! Don't read if you can't handle it! Request done for ssvidel3 (Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.)

* * *

PART ONE

Sakura moaned as she felt calloused hands slide down her well toned body, slim fingers pinching her perky nipples through her red silk top. Her eyes fluttered open as they traveled further down her body toward her wet, tingling pussy, gasping at the sight before her. There before her was her mother, pinning down her hips down by straddling her legs, as she continued to run her hands over her curvy, muscular body, feeling her daughter's flush hot flesh up.

The pinkette could do nothing but watch as her mother slithered further down her body, slowly pulling down her wet, translucent panties, staring at her drenched lips. Mebuki licked her kiss swollen lips in preparation for her feast, laying down between her daughter's spread legs staring down at her soft pink, swollen sex. Green eyes met green as her mouth met the small soft lower-lips.

Sakura gasped as she awoke from her startlingly real dream. How could she dream this of her mother?

* * *

Sakura walked down the street, her thoughts reflected in the turbulent storm raging as she walked home. Was what she feeling right? What would people think if they knew she desired the touch and feel of her own mother underneath her shaking with desire? Earlier that morning, when the world was still waking and the skies were clear blue not a cloud in sight, Sakura overheard a group of fellow shinobi speaking of her mother and how hot she looked and so lead Sakura to her thoughts now.

Since she could remember, Mebuki was the one to take care of her, her father having died early in her short life from a shinobi war. They were more friends than mother and daughter, and it had always been like that. She couldn't deny that she had thought her mother was the finest specimen of kunoichi in all the nations, but she tried to bury these forbidden thoughts for years now, but those guys earlier that morning brought them to the forefront once more. Her mind flashed back to her dream last night, she sighed in misery; her mother would never feel the same way about her. She would never love her like she did. A tear fell down her cheek, completely ignored thanks to the raging storm she walked through.

* * *

As Sakura went through her nightly routine, drying her pink hair in front of the mirror, her thoughts centered on her gorgeous mother. Her golden blonde hair; her shapely hourglass figure; her soft luscious, pink lips; she truly was a beautiful woman. Rubbing her legs together, her sex throbbed between her legs, juices almost running down her thighs. She turned the image of the sexy woman over in her head, her hand sliding over her breasts, pinching her hard nipples, gasping at the painful pleasure that radiated straight down. Her other hand slowly traveled down her body, her abdomen, and found its way to her throbbing pussy. She was so wet thinking of her dream, how mother could pleasure her. How she wished her mom would do those things to her for just one night, she would die happily after that.

Sakura watched in her minds eye as the dream continued. She pulled her soaked panties to the side and ran her finger over her sex, slowly sinking it between her swollen folds, imagining it was her mother's soft tongue parting her lips. Her legs quivered as she rubbed her swollen clit, her hand still resting on her breasts, continued to rub and pinch her perky nipples.

"Oh, mom." She moaned softly as the shock of pain raced down her body, sending her closer to the sharp edge of ecstasy. Reaching into her side table, Sakura pulled out a soft, red silicone dildo. She briefly hesitated before putting it against her plump lips, giving the soft tip a light, tentative lick. Getting used to the idea of it being her mother she was having these dirty thoughts about; she slid it past her lips and started sucking on it while rubbing her clit faster. She moaned softly around the fake cock, making it slick with saliva, Sakura left a slick trail down her body, sliding it into her slick opening slowly, inching it into her aching depths.

"Yessss!" She screamed as she hit that special spot deep within her sex, biting her lip as she did, the pleasure almost too much to bare. Lifting her hips, she slowly worked the dildo in and out, rubbing her clit in time with the thrusts, groaning as her ecstasy continued to mount.

She imagined her mom on top of her fucking her pussy with a strap on, as she continued to thrust and rub harder and faster. Sakura couldn't last much longer; she could feel the world blurring around her as the pleasure became too much. Starting to hump the dildo in her hand, she rubbed her clit faster, speeding up her thrusts.

"Mebuki!" She screamed her mother's name as she came. Her legs quivering, lungs burning, and pussy clenching around the dildo as her orgasm overtook her body. She collapsed on her bed, her chest rising and falling quickly, trying to get air into her deprived lungs. 'I just came to the thought of my mother.' She thought as her heart beat slowed. 'Oh, but it was sooo good.'

* * *

The sun peaked out from behind heavy gray clouds, as an exhausted pink haired shinobi walked her way home. They had finished their mission early, thank the Gods, and all she wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and have some VERY inappropriate thoughts of her mother.

Opening the front door of her house, she was on instant alert hearing a moan from the upper level, where their room's were. She took a kunai from the pouch on her hip, stalking up the stairs towards her mother's room hearing another moan. She stormed the room looking for a possible intruder, stopping only in the doorway, frozen in shock. There lay her mother on her rumpled bed; her fingers sliding in and out of her soaked cunt. The pinkette's panties were instantly wet at the sight. In shock, her kunai fell from her numb fingers.

"Sakura!" Mebuki screamed, coming at the site of her daughter standing in the doorway flushed with embarrassment or arousal, it was hard to tell as she arched away from the bed as the orgasm ripped through her unprepared body.

Sakura watched as her blissed-out mother pained a masterpiece right before her: dark, emerald green eyes sparking with uncontrollable lust; cum leaking down her pale thighs; normally pale skin flushed in post-orgasmic pleasure. Was her dreams finally becoming hallucinations or were dreams now becoming a twisted reality?

"W-what are you doing, Sakura?" Mebuki asked, shaking like a leaf, as she stood up from her soiled bed. Her blonde hair poking out in every direction, looking freshly debauched. Without a second thought, Sakura stalked up to her, green eyes flashing with unfettered desire. Running her calloused hands through mused blonde hair, she looked deep into her mother's eyes, looking for any ounce uncertainty. She leaned in slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, and when she didn't move, she kissed her. Mebuki wrapped her arms around her daughter's slim waist, holding on for dear life, parting only when air became an absolute necessity.

"Mother, I have been having these... feelings for a while now. I don't care what we are. All I want is you. Now!"

* * *

PART TWO

Sakura pushed against Mebuki's shoulder, knees bucking as she fell onto the bed, the pink haired woman following her descent. She watched in awe as her mother's blonde hair created something like a halo around her on the pillow, running her hands through it. It started off as pecks of the lips and cheeks before Sakura was fed up with the slow build and plunged in. The kunoichi licked and nipped at her mother's plump lips, hands racing all over the former kunoichi's body. Despite being off of active duty, Mebuki kept up her training to stay in shape, and Sakura could tell. Muscles rippled under the pale skin as her hands slid over her sweat slickened flesh.

Mebuki's nails dug into her daughter's back as she moved from her lips to her jaw, to her ears, and then her neck, biting, licking, and sucking all the way down. She wrapped her legs around her waist as she came face to face with her D sized breasts. Sea-foam green held emerald as the younger descended on her treasure. The younger kissed from her neck to her collarbone and down her chest, finally reaching the sweet mounds there. She licked over the semi-hard nipple, coaxing it to full attention before sucking it into her mouth softly. Mebuki gasped in surprise as liquid fire traveled through her veins straight to her already soaked pussy; her hands finding their way into short pink hair pushing her into her breasts. Sakura got the memo and began sucking harder, biting a little, hands traveling down smooth curves to her hips and between her thighs to her hot center.

Sakura glanced up, grinning at the awe filled look of the older woman. She gave the hard nipple one last nip before giving the other the same treatment, her free hand continuing to work the hardened nipple between her fingers. The hand currently between Mebuki's thighs found their way into the swollen folds, parting them teasingly slow. Her index finger slipped between the folds, rubbing her swollen clit slowly in circles. The older woman let out a strangled moan, pulling the younger's hair roughly as she arched off the bed.

"Oh, Sakura! More!" Mebuki practically screamed at her daughter. The before mentioned daughter, switched rubbing her clit with her thumb, slipping her index finger into her tight passage, slowly sliding it in and out. She continued to bite, lick and kiss her breasts softly, slowly speeding up her movements, adding another finger soon after.

Mebuki watched her daughter at work through half lidded eyes. The dream of her daughter loving her had come true, and if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. Ever. She whimpered pitifully as those skilled fingers left her aching passage, but she was in for a surprise. Sakura kissed down her body slowly, making a small trail of kisses from her breasts down to her hip bones. Giving those bones a nip, she made her way slowly to her sex. The pinkette softly nudged the folds apart with her tongue, humming at the delightful taste of her mother's juices. Pale hands found their way, once more, into pink hair, threading their way through the locks. She pulled softly, gasping as Sakura moaned around her clit, sending vibrations deep through her center.

She sucked and licked the blonde's clit, sliding a finger once more into the well lubed passage. Slowly, she fingered her, speeding up a little when her mother admonished via a sharp tug of the hair for going too slow. Sucking harder, she slid another finger in searching against the walls, 'it has to be her...'

"AH! Again baby girl!" Mebuki screamed as Sakura pressed against her g-spot suddenly. Smirking, she did as she was told and thrust her fingers in faster, stabbing that one spot over and over again as she lapped at her clit. The debauched woman wrapped her shaky legs around her daughter's slim shoulders, pushing her head deeper into her cunt.

"Ah.. Ah.. So cl-close, Sakura.." the heat pooling in her pussy, threatening to overtake her. This motivated the younger, making her go faster and harder, sliding a third finger into that wet, juicy pussy; her tongue flicking her clit sharply. Sea-foam eyes traveled up the sweat soaked body of her mother: over her flat muscular stomach, her semi-bruised breasts, nipples still hard from their earlier treatment, and then up the trail of marks on her neck to her kiss swollen lips. Hazy emeralds met the lust ridden eyes of her beautiful daughter and that was her undoing. Mebuki arched off the bed, pushing her pussy into Sakura's face, hips rocking against her mouth; a scream caught in her throat as her orgasm slammed through her body.

Sakura could only stay where she was as her mother's legs tightened around her head. She licked and sucked on her clit as she slammed her fingers into her quivering passage, juices slowly pouring from her sex and down Sakura's face, covering her lips and chin in those sweet juices. Slowly she settled and relaxed her grip on the pinkette's head. Slipping her fingers out of the slick passage, Sakura lifted her head from it's bent position, licking her lips of the delicious treat, smirking. Her mother had passed out because of pleasure overload, how cute. She giggled softly as she muttered under her breath and focused her hands over her mother, groping her breasts as she charged her mother's batteries back up. She wasn't done with her.

* * *

PART THREE

Mebuki's eyes fluttered open after a short while, only to be met with her daughter's sex right in front of her face. She tried to move her hands only to find they were pinned between Sakura's very capable hands.

"Eat it, mother." Sakura commanded, as she lowered her pussy more and wiggled her hips. Hesitantly, the blonde licked her pussy lips, getting a soft moan and courage from the woman above her she slipped her tongue in, licking up and down. Sakura threw her head back as her mother sucked on her lips, tongue slowly making its way toward her center. Driven by her daughter's insistent moans, Mebuki plunged her tongue deep into her pussy, feasting on her delicious juices.

"Oh, yeah, you dirty girl." Sakura whispered as she withered above the blonde's mouth. She stood on the bed suddenly, leaving her pussy in the woman's face and flipping around on all fours, placing her face at her mother's cunt. Feather light and teasingly slow, Sakura slid her finger over the outer part of her glistening, swollen lips, her finger sliding in further with each pass. Poking out her pink tongue, she parted her mom's fold between her fingers and licked her clit with the flat of her tongue, before taking it between her lips and sucking hard.

Mebuki arched into her daughter's hot mouth, gasping into the hot sex above her. She could eat some pussy! She gave as good as she got and slid a finger into her tight cunt, while she sucked and nibbled on her bean, sucking on it harder and moaning, when Sakura slid a finger into her throbbing center, sending sparks of pleasure down her spine. She slid another finger in, slowly searching for something, going a little faster. Where was… ah there it is. The young woman above her let out a startled gasp and whimper as she continued to slam into her g-spot.

"More, momma, more please!" Sakura panted against her thigh, wiggling her hips in frustration. She nipped her creamy pale thigh, sliding two fingers deep into her center, in and out slow and steady. She groaned as her mother began fingering her with three fingers, faster and faster while licking her lick with a vengeance. The pinkette licked and sucked the swollen, throbbing clit in front of her, increasing the speed of her fingers. She could tell they were both getting close: the heat pooling deep in her stomach, and her mother's quivering walls.

Whimpering, Mebuki sped up with her daughter, matching her thrust for thrust and bite for bite. The pleasure was edging on pain there was so much. She lightly bit Sakura's clit, sucking it into her mouth hard, slamming her fingers into her hot spot. Moaning as the hot juices came pouring from her daughter's sex, she drank and licked it clean. Whimpering and panting as Sakura slammed three fingers into her quivering pussy, she arched into her mouth, burying her face in her cunt as she came, the younger sucking hard on her swollen clit, her juices covering her face, making it glisten in the light.

They lay there panting for several minutes, trying to gather their wits about them. Sakura gets up and leaves the room for a few minutes before returning, out of sight of her mother, who has her eyes closed. Sakura grins fiendishly at the flushed debauched woman her mother has become with only her hands and mouth at work. Hopefully she can keep up with her youthful daughter.

The younger walks to the edge of the bed and slaps her mother in the face gently. Mebuki, startled into awareness looking over to see what hit her in the face. She smiled up at her daughter, amusement shining in her emerald eyes. Sakura slowly moved her hand up and down the same red dildo she had used just the other day, except, now it was held in a harness around her waist.

"Do you want this, mother?" Sakura asked, smirking as she gripped it and rubbed it against Mebuki's swollen lips. "You want to feel my cock in your tight cunt, fucking you till you can't stand?" Mebuki swallowed, parting her lips, tongue flicking out hesitantly, licking the tip of the smooth surface. She nodded and watched as Sakura straddled her face, forcing the red cock into her awaiting mouth. Slowly, the blonde took in inch after inch of the piece into her mouth, sucking softly. Looking up through blonde lashes, she moved her mouth up and down on the thickness, her lust filled eyes meeting the equally lust filled eyes of her daughter.

Sakura took hold of the blonde locks and pulled enough to lift her mom's head off the pillow, making her take more of the red cock in her mouth, "Take it, makes it yours. Make it ready for that pussy of mine." Pulling a little harder, the pinkette watched as Mebuki took the cock between her lips and sucked it down her throat, slowly bobbing up and down, slicking it up with saliva. She pulled the cock out of her mouth after several more minutes of the hot display, not being able to take it anymore.

Keeping in constant eye contact, Sakura slowly slides down Mebuki's body and settled the red cock at her eagerly awaiting entrance. With a small nod from the woman under her, the pinkette slowly slides the lubed up cock in her tight, hot pussy. She grins as her mother below her gasps and moans as inch by inch the dildo slides into her. Leaning down as the piece settled deep within her, the base touching her wet pussy lips, Sakura kisses the bruised lips softly, waiting patiently for her to adjust to the new feeling.

"You are so beautiful, mom." Sakura whispers as she brushes some hair from her mom's face. Blushing, Mebuki wraps her legs around the young woman's waist and urges her to move. Getting the memo, Sakura begins thrusting in and out slowly, taking one of the breasts into her mouth, sucking softly on the nipple. Sparks of pleasure run down the blonde's spine, hands making their way into pink tresses, pulling a little hard to get her moving. Moaning when her hair is pulled, the youngest Haruno bites the nipple softly, angling her hips to once again hit that same spot that drives her mother wild.

"Yes, Sakura! Yes! More! Right there, again!" Mebuki practically screams as Sakura slams into her g-spot. She speeds up her thrusts aiming for that spot each and every time. Overcome by pleasure, the eldest pulls her daughter up to her mouth and kisses her roughly, almost enough to make her lip bleed as she nips it. She wraps her legs around the pink haired girl's waist tighter, making her somehow go deeper into her throbbing pussy. Kissing down her neck, Sakura moves faster and harder, enough to make the bed bounce against the wall, the sounds of wood meeting wood echoing around the room, being only covered up by the pants and moans of the two women on the bed.

A small hand, calloused from hours of training, moves slowly down the older woman's toned body and slips between their thrusting bodies. Reaching the epicenter of pleasure, the hand makes its way between their hips and finds the woman's clit. Sakura slowly begins to rub the swollen bean as she thrusts faster. Panting, Mebuki feels the pleasure pooling in her center. Wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders, she scratches her back slightly, making her arch into her body.

Slowing down, Sakura pulls out, helping the dazed blonde sit up. "Ride me momma?" she asks in a soft whisper. After a few seconds of just sitting there, words finally make it to the older woman's brain, and she sits up and straddles her daughter's red silicone cock as she leans against the head of the bed. Planting her feet on either side of her hips, Mebuki slowly sinks down on the strap-on and lets it sink into her loosened cunt. She throws her head back, moaning as her pussy lips reach the base of the piece around her daughter's hips, slowly beginning to rise and fall on the cock.

The youngest Haruno wraps her arms around the eldest's waist pulling her into her body, forcing her down harder onto the silicone piece. Looking up into lust hazed eyes, Sakura leans up and kisses her softly as she begins lifting her hips up to meet her mother on the way down, pushing the cock deeper into her center.

Mebuki moans loudly as each time she goes down the piece brushes hard against her hot spot. She rides hard and faster as the pleasure begins to build again.

"Oh, fuck, baby, al.. almost there!" Mebuki somehow manages to string the sentence together through her sex addled brain, panting as she clenches her eyes closed.

"Fuck, yes momma… Ride me harder! Faster! Come all ov-ov-over my filthy cock!" Sakura pants into her ear, nibbling on it as she reaches between them and rubs on her clit, slamming against her g-spot. Arching into the strong wall that is her daughter, the orgasm races through her body, the scream she wants to release caught in her throat as she quivers at the force of her release. Holding her mom close to her after she collapsed against her, Sakura lifts her hand to her mouth, sucking off the juices released from her mother's soaked pussy from each finger. She smiles as her hands begin glowing a soft blue, slowly giving her energy to continue on.

* * *

PART FOUR

After several minutes of rest, Mebuki stands on the bed, letting the cock slip from her pussy. She kneels, facing away from Sakura, placing her hands on the bed, wiggling her hips at her daughter.

"Come get me, baby girl." She whispers softly, looking over her shoulder at the lusty gaze of the pink haired girl. Sakura ran her finger over the wet cock, gathering some of Mebuki's juices on the tip of her finger, licking it off.

"Oh, I will." Grabbing her hips, Sakura slammed deep into her dripping pussy, straight into the sweet spot. Mebuki threw her head back silently screaming. Reaching up, she grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled her back a bit.

"How does that feel, mother?" Sakura whispered softly into her ear, letting go, gripping her hips again and drew back to the tip of the red silicone cock, and thrust in as hard as she could, sending the blonde forward on the bed.

"OH! Yes, Sakura! M-more!" Practically screaming, she pushed back against her daughter, meeting her thrust for thrust as she held on the sheets below her, acting as an anchor to reality. She continued to pound into her, sounds of skin hitting skin and their pants reverberated around the room.

Sakura ran a come slicked finger down her mother's spine, down to the split between her gorgeous globes. Wanting to claim ALL of her mother, she smirked as she slowly slide her finger down between Mebuki's globes, teasing the small bud there to open and allow her access to her hidden treasure.

To her surprise, the emerald eyed woman pushed back gently against the appendage. She looked up and saw her mother smiling bravely over her shoulder, practically begging Sakura to take her.

"Take it all baby girl, own all of me. Ruin me for others…" She whispered soft enough for only the two of them to hear as she pushed harder against the finger, letting it slowly slide in. Biting her lip as a small burning sensation traveled up her spine, she let the small bit of pain add to her pleasure as Sakura fingered her virgin ass as she continued to pound into her pussy.

Slowly, the pinkette fingered open up her mother's ass, still fucking her cunt. Once she figured Mebuki was loosened enough, she slipped the dildo out of her pussy, shining with her juices as she placed the head of it at her virgin ass, "Are you sure you are ready for this Mebuki?" Whispering softly, the tip of her cock nudging softly against the entrance, as she leaned against her back.

"Yess.. Claim me Sakura, all of me…" Mebuki whispered just as quietly, pushing back against the hard cock, biting her lip at the slightly burning sensation as the head of the cock slipped passed the tight ring of muscles, breaking her virgin ass. Pain, that's what she felt at first, as Sakura slowly slipped her cock further into her, inch by slow inch, but it slowly began to lessen and pleasure began to take hold. The wet cock bottomed out at the base, calloused hands kneading the globes surrounding it.

"Oh, mother, your ass is so perfect. I'm going to make you feel so…." She pulled back, the tip of the piece just inside her and slammed back into her perky little ass, "Good!"

"Oh, yes!" Throwing her head back, a scream stuck in her throat, Mebuki pushed back against her daughter, meeting her thrust for thrust. Sakura pounded her tight ass, gripping her hips so tight there were sure to be bruises the next day.

"So good to me.. Harder baby!" Slowly, Sakura ran one hand up her mother's back and into her blond hair, taking a tight grip and pulling sharply, making her come up off the bed slightly; her other hand gripping her hip tighter, as she continued to slip the cock in and out of her ass. Mebuki leaned against Sakura's chest, slowing down her thrusts but she began thrusting deeper, finding new, deeper places within her. Trailing her right hand from the blonde hair to her breasts, stopping to play with her perky nipples, while her left hand moved from her bruised hip to the space between her legs, she lightly traced a finger over her mother's wet, swollen, pussy lips.

Gasping at the sudden onslaught, Mebuki couldn't decide if she wanted to push back against the cock or forward against the teasing fingers. Smirking, Sakura pinched the hard nipple between her fingers as she thrust particularly hard into her, the other hand playing with her slick, swollen clit. Debauched, that described this glorious woman she was making love to. Her mother was beautiful like this: fingers in her soaked pussy; a calloused hand working on her sensitive breasts; cock in her now non-virgin ass; her previously pale skin flush with pleasure; marks and evidence of their activities all over her body.

"Oh.. O-oh, yeah. Sakura so clo-close." Giving one more hard thrust into that ass, Sakura slipped out of her mother's loosened ass, letting her collapse on the bed as she discarded the dildo. Pouting in disappointment, Mebuki sat up to question why she stopped, but her jaw slackened at the burning love and desire in sea-foam green eyes.

Sakura took hold of each ankle and spread them apart slowly, "Oh, don't worry my beautiful mother, I'm not going to leave either of us unsatisfied." She straddled one pale hip, pussies touching lightly; she leaned forward and kisses those red, swollen lips softly as she began rubbing their pussies together. Mebuki moaned into the kiss, biting the pinkette's bottom lip as she lifted her hips to meet with the one above her's. Pleasure ran through their veins, their juices mixing and slipping down their thighs, their rubbing became more frantic as they felt the heat pool low in their bellies.

Groaning, Sakura laid her head on her mother's shoulder, grinding her pulsing sex against the other, licking the spot between the blonde's shoulder and neck, whispering softly in her ear, "Do it, Mebuki. Come for me, mother!" Biting hard on that spot, her hips stuttering as she ground against her mother's frantically, almost screaming as she came, her mother soon following behind her, both collapsing in the bed, their juices soaking them and the bed.

They laid there for several minutes panting, trying to catch their breath. Rolling over, Sakura switched their positions, making Mebuki lay on top of her. Sighing contently, she ran her fingers through sweat soaked, blonde hair. She can't believe this happened. Her dreams had finally come true, but would it last?

Mebuki's thoughts ran similar to her daughter, even if she didn't know it. She leaned on her elbow looking up into the exhausted, but pleased eyes of her daughter, tracing a finger over the kiss swollen lips. Sakura letting her hand fall down to the mark on her shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

Would she reject this? Her?

"I love you."

I love you. Three words. Three words that could destroy the peace surrounding them.

"I love you, too, baby girl." Mebuki said smiling peacefully.

Everything would be okay.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? It's been a while since I wrote something like this, pure smut? I hope you all enjoyed. I will be posting this on AO3 as well. This will probably get deleted by fanfiction, but my more smuttier items will be on AO3: PureBloodReject

Thanks,

Pure-blood Reject


End file.
